World at War
by WellBattle6
Summary: Alek and Deryn are unexpectedly thrown into the midst of another superpower's wars and politics who seem to know everything about them. Will they be able to make it around the world and complete their adventure before its too late?
1. Epilogue: A Warm Welcome to Siberia

Hello, I FINALLY created my very first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it and please send me reviews with tips to help me improve on my writings. This is only the epilogue with a prologue coming up. Note: Not all of this fanfiction will feature Alek and Deryn.

Epilogue-A Warm Welcome to Siberia

"Siberia," Alek said. The word slipped cold and hard from his tongue, as forbidding as the landscape passing below. All he could see were the deep forests and the snow of Siberia that stretched out to the ocean on his left with a few spruce cities in between. Artillery bombardment fell onto the trenches directly below. The Germans had positioned their artillery on to a cleared hill and were preparing for an assault on the Russians hidden in their snow-covered trenches. As the bombs fell, Alek could see a Russian war bear being blown apart into the snow with the others running into the nearby woods. The 'godless' beasts were as large as houses. This was the largest Darwinist land creation he had ever seen. Just viewing the battle from his window in his room on the Leviathan made him shiver.

"Hello Alek!"

Alek jumped and turned around. He saw Dylan standing in the middle of the room with the door opened behind him. "Oh, hello Dylan."

"Why are you so jumpy this morning?" Alek pointed at the window. Dylan went over to the window and looked through, "So THAT's why. Poor bears."

"This proves that Clankers are better than Darwinists. The German artillery is forcing the Russians to retreat into the forests," Alek commented.

"No that doesn't, besides look the Russians are attacking," replied Dylan. Sure enough Alek saw a huge column of Russian bears charging from their flanked positions in the woods with their riders on them towards the German line. Soldiers cried out in terror as the bears smashed through their line, creating chaos and destruction every where. Alek turned away from the window. "See, this proves that we will win this war," said Dylan cheerfully.

Alek hoped so, but he didn't want the Darwinists to hold supremacy over Austria-Hungary if he wished to return as Emperor.

"Besides Alek, I think you'd be better off as a Darwinist rather than a bumrag Clanker," Dylan commented while still looking at the battle below.

"I would not," retorted Alek.

"Yes you will, besides Alek, you have BORVIL sitting on your shoulder!" insisted Dylan.

The perspicacious loris blinked. "MR. Sharp," it said.

Oblivious of the accent in Bovril's comment, Alek retorted back at him, "I am NOT a Darwinist, Dylan, besides that doesn't mean I'll be better off anyway."

"Mr. Sharp." The sound of the Dr. Barlow's voice swung their heads to the door, but she wasn't there. Instead, the voice came from a small message lizard above them, one of the numerous frabications the Leviathan had, peaking out from its message tube hole with its eyes unblinking at them. "Can you please report to the bridge at once," then came a moments pause, "and bring Alek and his men with you straight away. I need to talk to you and them with the captain." Alek's heart dropped, if this was about them being prisoners, he might never see his home again. The lizard stared at them, waiting for a reply. Dylan opened his mouth to say something to it when Bovril interrupted them with a high pitched whooshing sound that was too loud to overhear the lizard from his shoulder. Then suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the side of the airbeast, causing it to tip nose downwards. Alek immediately lost his footing as he stumbled towards the bed side wall and fell arms first against it. Dylan swore as he fell, although he faired better and only landed on the bed's toppled mattress. The message lizard fell, shouting snatches of conversation as it got planted onto a bed size wall picture frame. Bovril, annoyingly, simply left from his shoulder and landed on his head.

Deryn's head rang from the huge explosion that caused here to loose her footing and fall against the mattress. The ship righted itself and she got up tipping slightly over. "Barking spiders," she whispered to herself as she regained her balance. Looking to her right, Alek was still on beside the wall, trying to grab Bovril off his head just as the alarm whistles sounded with hydrogen sniffers howling along. Deryn would have laughed if not for the situation to be serious. Running over, she grabbed Bovril and pulled the beastie off Alek's head, causing his hair to become an absolute hilarious mess. Bovril scampered onto her shoulder, and she dragged Alek out of the room, through the doorway, and into the hallway. Count Volger was already out in the hallway to meet them with his fencing saber by his side. "We have to get to the bridge," she cried out at him. Volger nodded as they began to run through the corridors.

"Where's Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman?" she asked while helping a shocked Alek up.

"The last time I saw them they were in the engine pods," Count Volgar replied calmly.

Deryn nodded as they continued running. She saw Newkirk just as they passed the engine pods. "Newkirk, what's happening?"

"I'm not to sure," he replied, "people are saying that the airships been boarded. I'm heading towards the flechette bats to help the others get them into the air.

"Okay, see you later, good luck."

"Good luck."

They parted ways as they headed closer and closer to the bridge. When they reached the bridge doors, they saw the Leviathan's officers coming out with air pistols. Dr Barlow saw them and waved them over from her place beside the captain.

"The Leviathan's being attacked," she said distressfully. Deryn had never seen her this stressed out before.

"By who, the Germans?"

"No, we don't know, and that's the distressing part," Barlow replied.

There came a yell from a crewman near the bridge window. Deryn looked towards it. An odd looking soldier dressed entirely in black with a weird symbol on him that Deryn didn't recognize wearing armor, a helmet, and a gas mask covering his face swung towards the window on a cable wire...and smashed through it.


	2. Prologue: Surprises in Germany

Here's my second part, and sorry for my horrible German using Google Translate. This part doesn't feature Alek and Deryn though. It's all part of my giant plot given to me by the plot bunnies.

Update: Small detail changed about the seaside location of Germany and Russia.

Prologue-Surprises in Germany

6 months earlier:

Rookie checked his watch, 12:00 PM. Almost time, he thought. Dressed in the 5th battalion's bulletproof scout armor fitted with an invisibility cover fabricated from the life chains of an iguana. Both were 2 generations ahead off other existing nations. The invisibility cover only needed sunlight to keep it alive for 24 hours at a time. Of course, the invisibility cover hadn't been perfected yet, as people could see a blurry haze in the middle of the road if you moved too quickly. He climbed out from his camouflaged pit hole and started off from the outskirts of Berlin towards the city. Adjusting the straps of his helmet as he jogged, he checked his gear: 1 sharpened combat knife, 1 flashlight (yet another superior piece of technology), 1 set of binoculars, another technological marvel-a hand held radio that could fit in your pocket, and an American designed 6 round revolver with a fitting technological superior sound suppressor created by some ex-Italian back in the hidden Imperial territory of Armada, a fitting name for a sea-side place now in what's currently northern Germany and Russia, as well as 6 clips for the gun. His job was to get scouting information in order to set the date of the revolution sometime in the next 2 months or so, depending on what he finds. Being chosen for this assignment wasn't an honor. More so because of his low ranking incase of being captured by some tired German guardsmen. No way he was going to let that happen to him.

Nearing a sign that read, "Willkommen in Berlin," he slowed down. Heading directly for an alleyway that was said to lead to his destination if used correctly he headed left towards a road at the far side. Popping out of that, he quickly walked left towards a small house with a few lights on and a gate. Nearing the gate, he checked the place for guards. He noticed two guards at the opened gate with another guard at the door of the house. He would have the gate guards out just to get in as the walls were to high to climb without any nearby foliage. Walking at a bent over position with his knife and gun ready towards the guards at the sides of the gate, who were placed unseen from the guard at the door to the house. Getting as close as he dared to the closest guard he aimed his revolver at the guard at the far side of the gate. Shooting the guard in the head with barely a sound, causing his armor to decloak, he grabs the closest guard from behind, wraps his left hand around the man's neck to cover his mouth, and stabs him with a knife in the neck, simultaneously pulling the guy backward. Struggling with the guy until he became silent. His armor cloaked again when he pulled them into a bush and walked through the gates slowly. The guard at the front door of the house didn't notice his slightly blurry haze in the darkness of the night as he went around to the backdoor. Checking the backdoor, he found it to have a glass window and was locked. He checked in his tools bag and grabbed a glasscutter. Cutting a hole for his arm, he reached through and unlocked the door from the inside. Making sure the door didn't squeak as he opened it. He slowly headed upstairs from the front hall of the house.

At the top was a corridor with three doors, one with noises coming from it. Rookie smiled. He got close to the door and listened to the conversation happening inside, translating it from German in his head.

"You two are to travel to Siberia to meet the 'Leviathan' and capture the package. With it, you will bring it back to Germany within 6 months where we shall use it to win the war. If you are successful, you will be paid enough to retire for the rest of your lives each. If not, you will not come back until you are. Understand?" came a deep voice from inside in German. 2 other voices murmured understanding as footsteps started towards the door.

Rookie quickly backed away from the door and started down the stairs. Quickly retracing his route, he made it back into the alley just as shouts came from the house. Lights came as they swept over the alley towards the house where a group of men climbed out from the small six-legged walker a few moments later.

Stumbling back to his pit hole at the outskirts of Berlin as fast as he could. He covered the top with the camouflaged covering. Grabbing his hand held radio, he spoke into it, "Big Bird, this is Little Bird, over."

"Little Bird, this is Big Bird, we hear you loud and clear, over," came a voice from the radio.

"This is Little Bird, mission accomplished," he responded.

"Roger that, sending transport right now, please get ready for pickup, over."

"Roger, over and out," he replied. He smiled as he waited with his gear for the sound of a country farm walker.


	3. Chapter 1: Breaking News

What's this? 3 chapters in a day! (According to me) The plot bunnies must have been stuck here for so long that they made a den. Thank you Hamaiasa for your reviews! I can assure you that this one won't have an overdose of "besides." Don't mean to offend anyone with the stereotypes. It was just that those were very popular stereotypes from WW1 to WW2. To ensure neutrality, I insulted my own country. I'll let you guess which one. On to the first chapter!

Chapter 1-Breaking News

4 months earlier:

"Alek!"

The cry of Volger's voice woke Alek up with a start. He imagined Volger staring at him from beside his bed, just like on that fateful night… he wasn't there. In fact, it was still dark outside through the window. Over in the far side of the room, a message lizard was neatly poking its head out of its hole. What in the blazes would the count send him a message lizard for?

"I'm sorry for interrupting you this early in the morning, but I have to talk to you in my room right away. Make sure nobody sees you when you arrive. This is very important and we cannot be interrupted. Okay, I'm done talking…lizard you can go away now…shoo. Go away to Alek…how do you get this godless blasphemy abomination lizard away?"

"Umm," came Klopp's voice. Klopp? Was everyone with Count Volger? This could only mean one thing, thought Alek. "I think you say end messa-…" The lizard stopped talking.

"Okay I will be there as soon as possible. Umm, end message," Alek said to the fabrication before it disappeared.

Alek got up and slowly and quietly got out of his bed with Bovril climbing onto his shoulder, went to the door, opened it, and looked out into the hallway. There was no one to be seen, so he casually closed the door behind him and went to the wild count's room.

Deryn Sharp read the newspapers as she pushed Alek and his men's breakfast tray on a trolley towards Alek's room. Since they were all now considered prisoners now, she had to deliver breakfast to all of them before her daily duties. Normally, she didn't LOOK at the newspapers, much less read them, but today, the title on the front page caught her attention.

"**Germany pulls its troops away from the front lines. Ceasefire signed by Britain, France, and Germany. Russia withdraws from the war. British Lord of Admiralty Winston Churchill states, 'This is the beginning of the end,'**" said the titles in big, bold, captions. The articles went on to explain how Germany suddenly along with Russia moved their troops to a small area on the seaside border north of Germany and Russia opposite of Sweden for unknown reasons, resulting in Germany making a ceasefire and Russia completely withdrawing from the war. It went to describe a number of possible reasons that Deryn found stupid, with the last reason being of aliens attacking Germany and Russia. Deryn noted that the last reason came from an American theorist. Typical Americans. Even one of them suggested Canada being responsible as a result to try to impress Britain into letting them become independent. THAT was stupid; everyone new that Canada didn't have any firepower, let alone an army to destroy Germany and Russia.

Deryn neared Alek's room and knocked on the door. Oddly, there was no reply. She opened the door and looked in and saw…nothing. Disappointed, she went to Volger's room. She considered skipping his to make his life as miserable as she could without him noticing, but she knew that was impossible. It was like he could read her thoughts every single moment. She knocked on the door. Hearing the words, "Come in," she came in. Much to her surprise, EVERYONE was in the room. Bauer and Hoffman were sitting on the bed, Klopp and Alek were sitting on 2 extra chairs with Bovril on Alek's shoulder, and right in the middle of it all, Volger was sitting in his usual spot. Her mouthed dropped as she immediately became suspicious. "Are you planning to run away again?" she asked.

"Ah, _Mr. _Sharp, I was wondering when you would come with our breakfasts," responded Count Volger with a mischievous glint in his eye, "we were only having a chat while waiting for tea. Besides why would we ever try running away again if that would only result in us coming back to the ship and getting into more trouble than before? Would you care to join us for some tea?"

Deryn frowned. She knew something was up.

"_Mr. _Sharp," Bovril said from Alek's shoulder. She shot the loris a dangerous look, needless to say the loris still giggled. Alek on the other hand, looked as tired as ever. 'How long were they up?' she thought.

She decided to move along with her middy chores. Dr. Barlow was going to have another fit if she was late to walk Tazza again. Saying goodbye to everyone in the room and giving them their breakfasts and the newspaper to the count, to which see saw to her delight, the look of shock on Volger's face as he read the few beginning titles. She closed the door behind her and walked off, but not before listening at the door on them in which to her disappointment, she heard nothing.

I hope you liked the chapter. Did you wonder what Volger, Alek, and the others were talking about? Please review.


	4. Chapter 2: All Hail the Emperor

Hello, I've decided to pump out my next chapter today, but it looks like you're going to have to wait a while longer to find out what Volger's being talking about. More clues will come out in the next few chapters as I go back to the Empire. Sadly, Rookie isn't the main character, but you will see him later. I also noticed that I forgot to put disclaimers for the last few chapters, so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Leviathan, I am not Scott, this does not generate any revenue, and is made purely for the soul purpose of enjoyment.

Oh yeah, I won't be able to post any writings from Friday to Tuesday as I'm traveling to Hawaii at that time without a laptop. :( and :D at the same time.

All Hail the Emperor

Around the time Volger reads the newspapers:

Lieutenant William Angelos walked out of the tent towards a group of soldiers standing in a single file line outside. A man with 3 inverted chevrons stitched onto his shoulder cried out, "1st squad attention hut!" and saluted him along with the rest of the ten men squad.

William returned the salute, "At ease, soldiers." He quickly observed the faces of the soldiers standing in front of him. Hmm, no women, that should be expected though, cause if there were women in the army, most of them would be in the Elite. From the looks of these faces, they were deserters from the other side. Mostly thanks to the fact that the Euro-Imperium was winning by a landslide against the Germans and Russians scattered on the other side of the trenches.

"Today, you Guardsmen will be setting up the rainproof covers over top of the trenches at the second line for the first 4 hours. Then you will have the chance to improve your current pits for 30 minutes. Then, from 1230 hours to 1500 hours you will have to continue your extensive training, resulting in a 30-minute lunch break. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" cried the squad in unison. The blokes here had heavy German accents. A result from the 1-month extensive re-training to speak English made sure they understood him though. Trenches on this side of 'no-man's land' were much dryer and cleaning than the enemies. As well as supplies were more bountiful. The world record setting 1 to 300 death ratio meant that soldiers had a very good chance to live, and that's what really makes the Empire's soldiers willing to fight harder.

Hours later, the covers were all set up to take another beating from the frequent storms which seemed to inhabit every battle zone. Steel bunkers all along the trench would attract most of the enemy artillery fire. Even if they did manage to break through the 2 feet wide wall of steel, it didn't do them much better as no one was inside them during the artillery barrages. The machine gunners all hid in their dugouts across from it with their equipment. Concrete slabs of stone were set into the bottom of the trenches to make it much cleaner and easier for the machinery to get around. William looked at his watch. 1130 hours. Just 30 minutes of waiting until lunchtime, he hoped it wasn't wursts again. He had just about had enough of eating German sausages while fighting the Russians. The Empire's system was to send soldiers of a certain country across to the next front in order to prevent a loss of moral in the army. About 1/3 of his battalion were ex- Germans.

Suddenly, the sound of rocket artillery started behind him. Nicknamed the Emperor's Organs because of their sound, the rocket artillery would each fire 8 rockets at the same time. The result was a devastated hunk of burnt metal, oil, and blood from each hit. William watched as the rockets flew through the air and explode onto the Russian trench line. Going back to his mini table with the radio, he's hears from his commanding officer a change of plans. Lunch would have to wait.

"For the Emperor!" was the sound that came from the soldiers of 5th Battalion as they climbed out of their trenches and ran towards the Russian defenses. William was with his Elite squad, sent along with the one squad he had to look after. "1st squad, get behind the shield!" he yelled as he got behind Mac, the ex-British machine gunner, who was currently carrying the 2 meters tall and 3 meters wide bulletproof shield along with Rookie, the new guy. Holly, the other Elite, who was also secretly his girlfriend, was sniper. She was also the only woman in his platoon. She took shots at the Russians while peeking around the moving shield.

"1 down, hundreds to go," she replied as she sent a bullet through a Russians head. They were now about 20 meters from the trench line. Slowed down by the engineers as the cleared the way of mines. William took out his Schmeiser sub machine gun, a submachine gun created by a German guy, fitted with a adjustable scope in order to switch from the iron sights to the scope and back. The Schmeiser were one of the only fully automatic lightweight guns ever created. Regular Guardsmen only had M1 Grands, which were American based rifles, which were semi-automatic and had 8 rounds. He fired shots at a group of Russian soldiers, managing to clip one in the shoulder as bullets whistled in the air above his head. He checked behind him. The sergeant was directing his Tesla gunner closer to the shield. The Empire's scientists were able to miniaturize the Tesla cannon into a portable gun. The flamer project was abandoned in favor of this gun due to the unstable chemicals of the flamethrower. Another plus about the Tesla gun was that even if the tank did explode. The carrier would be protected in his rubber-insulated suit. The people near him wouldn't be so lucky.

A group of Ravagers ran towards the trench line on his left. Ravagers were a special fabricated breed just for ripping apart the enemies' throats, they were fabricated using the lifelines of dogs, tigers, and some other animal that makes them super tough to a few rifle shots. The sound of gun fire blocked out the screams of the Russians as they were torn apart by the savage beasts. He looked away. His platoon was making good progress as they got closer to the trenches. When they were 3 meters away, he dropped a grenade into the trench to clear whatever was left in there. The Tesla gunner ran ahead and fired deadly arcs of electricity towards anyone unlucky enough to be still alive. William jumped into the trench and listened to the sounds of a far away trumpet declaring another victory in the name of the Emperor. A flag was raised by another platoon with the Fenix staring out into the battlefield. All hail the Emperor.

So here's the new secondary main character. Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what I should change or keep for my later chapters. I notice that it's a bit too fast paced, so the next few chapters will be slow, detail oriented.


	5. Chapter 3: The Germans are coming!

**Hello again! Sorry it took such a long time between this and my last post. I was in Hawaii for 4 days in Honolulu and suffered MAJOR jet lag after coming back to my vacation town. I will probably be doing at least 3 more chapters including this one this week. Just to let you know, I'm basing the time from present to past to future. So any before or after on the time will be based on the Prologue. Here's a basic outline. Alek and Deryn shall return. Then after that some more Imperial stuff and a chapter introducing a new character (or old depending on how you see it), so without further a do here's my new chapter. And yes, this one will be slow as I promised.**

**Note: I made a lot of date changes by a couple of years because of Leviathan's time changing characteristics.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Scott and I don't own Leviathan, unlike the publishers of the real thing.**

**Update: Fixed Alek's Deryn typo and added bold to introduction. Sorry for the confusion!**

**The Germans are coming! The Germans are coming!**

1 month earlier:

Alek sat at Volger's desk. Furiously deciphering the German Morse codes that Volger had written down. He had left Bovril in his room after deciding that its chatter would distract him. His head was starting to have a painful headache. Beside him, Volger had his headset on his head, writing a blur of dots and dashes that added to a growing stack of pages for deciphering. Volger had managed to convince the Captain to let them keep the radio after pointing out that they are the only ones who could translate and decipher the jumble of German military messages faster than anyone else could. Alek immediately regretted taking over for Klopp's job of deciphering for 30 minutes after watching him do it for 2 hours. He was an idiot to think he could handle it as fast as Klopp while the mechanic rested on the edge of Volger's bed.

Finally, Volger finished writing down the last of the dots and dashes and moved over to start helping to decipher the codes. With him helping, they got the job done in 15 minutes, twice as fast as Alek could do it. Sitting on his chair watching Volger's unreadable expression made Alek feel bored. He started to drift off from lack of sleep when Volger suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Your highness, I fear that we may be in more trouble than it seems."

Alek wondered how was that possible. The new pope, Pope Benedict XV, who took up the position this September just 5 months ago, appeared to not have an ear towards the Germans. Instead, the pope declared the neutrality of the Holy See and tried to create peace between the two factions. Neither side listened to him. Alek still had a chance to have the will of the pope and gain his rightful inheritance if he just promised that he would take Austria-Hungary out of the war, which he intended to do just that.

"Whatever the Germans had been fighting against has been defeated or now has made peace with them. Germany just launched a surprise attack against Russia through the water and renewed their assault on the Allied forces at the Western front. While the Western front is holding, they seem to be making tremendous progress towards Moscow, and civil unrest is growing in the Russian lines. Rumors of a revolution in Moscow later this year are spreading against the Tsar according to German spies. The Russian Empire may collapse before the war even ends," reported Volger.

Alek swallowed. The withdrawal of the Russians from the war would mean almost a million extra German troops sent to the Western line, which would result in an even longer war. Why was the world so cruel to him?

"There's also quite a bit of chatter about something called a Goliath along with several references to Tesla," Volger continued.

"You mean the scientist who created the Tesla towers?" Alek asked.

Volger nodded in response.

"The Darwinists must know about this," said Klopp.

"Indeed, I will write a note for _Mr._ Sharp to deliver to Dr. Barlow and the captain," replied the wildcount, "Now please, go back to your rooms before _he_ arrives."

Deryn Sharp changed into her middies uniform after Newkirk left their shared bunkroom. After making sure that her father's and her own medals were safely packed inside her sketchbook. She quickly pulled on her boots and went into the hallway. The crew was busy as usual. Riggers went up with their hydrogen sniffers towards the top of the Leviathan while others just started walking towards breakfast.

"Dylan hurry up! All the food will be gone if we don't get there on time," cried out Newkirk who was already halfway to the mess hall.

Deryn ran after him to grab their usual trays of milk, scrambled eggs, English muffins, sausages, and fruit. They sat at their table and started their valuable sources of calcium, protein, and vitamins. Or in this case, SHE started while Newkirk wolfed down the food, having already eaten half of his while finding a spot among the scattered messes of tables.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Barlow came into the mess hall and walked towards them.

"Good morning Mr. Sharp, I need you to go to Count Volger's stateroom to pick up today's deciphered codes and bring them up to my office as soon as you finish breakfast. You don't have to walk Tazza today. Tazza will be with me this morning as I have to make a visit to the Captain's," she said.

"Yes ma'am," she replied after quickly swallowing the piece of sausage in her mouth.

"Good," said the lady boffin as she started heading back towards the direction of her living quarters.

Deryn was excited. She would have more time to go and talk to Alek, so she quickly finished her breakfast and left to deliver the Clankers' breakfast.

Deryn hummed to herself as she neared Alek's stateroom with his breakfast. She knocked twice on the door and entered before the first "Come in." "Hi Alek," she said to the archduke, who was sprawled on his bed with the window curtains closed. She wished again for the hundreth time that middies could have beds as large as that.

"Hi Dylan," he replied, getting up from his bed as she placed the tray on his desk. As usual, she took and ate his toast while Alek ate his poached eggs with his fork and knife. Alek allowed her to eat it after he found out that middies didn't have butter on their grains. Those were only reserved for the airbeast's officers. Bovril climbed onto the desk and picked up a piece of grape from the tray to eat.

"Do you know what Volger has deciphered today?" she asked in a cheerful manner.

"As a manner of fact I do," Alek replied, "though it's all bad news," he continued with a sad, tired voice.

Deryn looked at Alek's face more closely. The usual glitter in his green eyes wasn't there today, and for the first time, she noticed that there were dark circles around them. 'How long did he look like that for?' she wondered.

"The Germans just re-entered the war, and the Russians are on the brink of collapse," Alek continued gravely.

Deryn was shocked, those 3 months were a blessing as they journeyed towards their next destination. She hadn't expected that the peace would end so fast, but how on earth are the Russians on the brink of collapse.

"Moscow," said Bovril.

Alek nodded, "The Germans have somehow managed to launch a surprise attack from the ocean into Russia. They've managed to plow through a huge chunk of land towards Moscow. Civil unrest is spreading throughout the country. There have been talks by German spies that a revolution will happen this year."

Deryn was taken back by that new piece of information. The Russians were the only country preventing 1 million fresh German troops from crashing a bash in Britain. "But how is it possible that the Germans destroy every single Russian soldier across that vast a distance?" she asked.

Alek shrugged, "Volger never told me that. Maybe they were all too preoccupied to react?"

Deryn shook her head. There has to be a more reasonable solution then that.

"You better hurry to Volger's stateroom then. Volger won't be happy if you keep him waiting for him to long. Maybe he can supply a reason."

She nodded. Perhaps the barking smart, scheming count could.

**I hope you enjoyed this 400 word extra chapter. And wow, three months to force the Germans to attach Russia through the long way by the ocean? This just shows you how powerful the fourth faction really is, so no, the Imperium (or the Empire, doesn't really matter, it's just that 'Imperium' sounds cooler) wasn't defeated. I think I might take you on a nice leisurely ride on a WHEELED vehicle on the Empire section of my series. May also include a ride in a highly advanced 2 men walker. How does that sound?**


	6. One Shot: Cosplay and Liberation

**Hello again! It's been a while trying to figure out what to write after several days worth of writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Mr. Awesome Scott Westerfeld; I do not own the rights to Leviathan.**

**Before I continue the main story in the next chapter. I figured I'd answer hamaiasa's question from chapter 4 in a little ONE SHOT here:**

**Cosplay…and Liberation**

"Today!" cried out the unknown voice coming out from nowhere, "We have Alek and Deryn cosplaying in a little history of North America!"

"Do we have to do this?" Alek muttered under his breath has he stood in his bright red costume on stage behind the curtains, unheard by the voice.

"Of course we have to you ninny," said Deryn, who was beside Alek and wearing her own green airman uniform, "It's for whoever this hama-something person is."

"Today!" continued the mysterious voice, "Alek will cosplay as…wait for it…Canada!"

The curtains parted in front of Alek and the crowd started to roar and cheer…much to Alek's embarrassment. He heard snatches of conversation between to people in the front row. "This is ridiculous," said one. "Indeed, why would the person who created this choose Alek to play a Canadian?" said another.

"And Deryn…will cosplay as Britain!" shouted the annoying voice.

The curtains in front of Deryn parted and the crowd began shouting, "Deryn, Deryn, Deryn!"

"Well at least the creator got something right," remarked one of the audience members. "Yes," said the other, "cause Alek's a dumpkroff. Even if Deryn's a improper lady, she still is better than Alek."

"And today we have a special guest playing as the United States of America!" cried out the voice, "Drum rolls please." The drums started playing in a 3 second drum roll. "…BOVRIL!"

"WHAT!" yelled Alek and Deryn simultaneously.

The curtains to the right of them parted, revealing an adorable Bovril dressed up in an American Revolution navy blue uniform and hat. "Freedom!" Bovril yelled.

"What?" asked an immensely confused Deryn.

Bovril scampered over to a table in front of Deryn, "FREEDOM!"

"Freedom? What do you possibly want with-AAAAAARGH!" Deryn fell over as Bovril jumped off the table and landed on her face.

"AAAAAAARGH!" yelled Deryn, who was now on the floor with Bovril fiercely attacking her hair, "Alek! Get Bovril off me!"

"What?" Alek replied, "I thought it was my duty as Canada to remain completely neutral? Isn't that what happened in the textbooks?"

"JUST GET BOVRIL OFF ME!" shouted Deryn.

"Alright, alright, just please be quiet." Alek leaned over and started to pull Bovril off. "Bovril's hanging on very tightly," commented Alek has he strained to get Bovril off Deryn. "Wooah!"

Bovril suddenly let go of Deryn's hair, causing Alek to go tumbling backwards and Bovril to go flying into the air. Bovril flew face first into an American flag. Using the flag as a parachute, the beastie gently landed on the table and wrapped the flag around itself as a cape. "FREEDOM!" cried Bovril out cheerfully.

Millions of Americans and Bovril fans everywhere cheered.

"And now…we shall fast forward to Canada Day!" announced the unseen voice.

Having organizing herself, Deryn rushed off the stage and reentered carrying a box of fish and chips. "Here you go Alek."

"What's the food for?" asked Alek.

"I'm selling food that I made from the fish you gave me."

"What! I gave you the fish to you for free and now you want to sell them back to me along with French fries?"  
>"They're called 'chips', you ninny.<p>

"Chips, those aren't chips, these are chips," replied Alek as he pulled a bag of Lays from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I got it from Bovril."

"….a-n-y-w-a-y-s, our trade contract has expired," said Deryn as she ripped a piece of important looking paper, "So now you can go along and become your own country." She rushed off the stage.

"Dylan, wait!" yelled Alek, "Don't leave me! I don't want to trade with the crazy Russians. They're scary."

"Too bad!" yelled Deryn from off the stage.

"But I don't even know how to make my own flag!"

"I'll let you use my flag if you help me if I get into a fight with Fritz."

"But…Dylan wait!" Alek ran off the stage.

Meanwhile, Bovril sat on top of a crate of American oranges as he put a label on that read, 'FOR CANADA.' "Fruit?" the beastie asked as the curtains closed.

"That was random," commented one of the audience members after the cosplay was over.

"Indeed." said the other.

Count Volger looked at Dr. Barlow.

"Come on, let's go before they see us," he said.

Dr. Barlow smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's."

**Well did you like that one shot? Liked the epicness of Bovril and the story twist of Varlow. Please get all the other writers to read this if you liked it and please review for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 4: Corruption

**Hello! I'm so excited to show you the continued chapter of World at War for those of you who want to read it as I'm waiting for lunch to come. So with no more waiting, here it is! By the way any ****italic**** in this one means the person is speaking or thinking in ****German****.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not 'Scott is God'; I do not have a giant flying whale in my backyard.**

**Update: Added timeline.**

**Chapter 4: Corruption**

4 & ½ weeks earlier:

"_Project Corruption is now underway, all workers and scientists please report to the main exits,_" came a voice from the loudspeakers, "_Warning: All exits will seal in ten minutes, all those trapped in must hope to survive the abominations now being delivered to the entry chutes. All level 3-clearance scientists must move to the observation deck immediately after exiting the compound._"

Dr. Fritz Bauer quickly looked at watch, packed his materials in a cardboard box, and started to head for the secret underground lab's exit.

He moaned as his eyes opened and he saw the lamps on the ceiling as his vision went from blurry to clear. Getting up, he suffered a blinding headache as he realized that he was sitting on some sort of hospital bed. He was wearing a sort of black uniform. The first thing he thought was, "_Where am I...Who am I?_" Panic began to flood his mind as he realized that he remembered nothing of his past. Suddenly, a voice came from a strange speaker device on a bedside desk in German.

"_Hello, hello, is anyone there? Please answer! If you can hear this, you are in terrible danger! The Darwinists have infiltrated the underground lab you are in and are releasing their abominations to kill everyone! Please answer if you can here this!_" went the voice.

Picking up the device, he answered, "_Hello?" _His voice startled him as he realized that he was speaking German.

"_Oh, good! You can hear me whoever you are. I see you can speak German just fine. I'm Dr. Fritz Bauer, a level 3-clearance scientist of this blasted place. I will help you survive as you find the exit. Quickly! The Darwinist abominations have broken through! There is a pistol in the locker on your left with some ammo. After you've picked it up and loaded it, ask me for directions._"

"_Wait!_" he shouted at the speaker. "_Who am I?_"

"_How should I know? All I can hear is a voice and you don't even know who you are! Now, grab the gun from the locker. Time is dwindling every moment you waste time!_"

He got off the hospital bead and walked over to the locker on his left. Opening it, he quickly grabbed the pistol and loaded it with a clip and stuffed the remaining clips into his pocket.

"_I've loaded the pistol, where do I go to get out of here?_"

"_Oh good, you know how to load a pistol. There's a doorway on the right side of the room. Open it and you should find a hallway. Start heading to the right and follow the exit signs till you reach the exit._"

He ran over to the door to the right of the room. Opened it and poked his head into the hallway. Like the German scientist said, there were exit signs all over the place.

He followed them until he found himself in a large area.

"_Oh no! There are some abominations headed your way from the hallway in front of you! It's time you put your pistol to good use._"

Soon enough, a mass pile of horrible looking dogs with six legs and two noses and mouths. The ribs were showing through the skin as they looked starved out and hungry. They started to run towards him, and he aimed his pistol and fired. Putting his entire clip into them as they died in the half dozens. He looked around and saw some type of glove with 3 long protruding knifes on top. Picking it up and putting it on, he found another glove of the same type. One of the dogs jumped towards him as he turned his head around to look back. Punching it in the neck, the blades sinking into its jugular vein causing fabricated blood to spill as the beast fell into a heap at his feet. Aiming his pistol again, he finished off the last of the abominations.

"_Dr. Bauer, I've finished them off._"

"_Oh good, I was beginning to worry that you didn't survive. Continue to head for the exit. After opening the exit door, you should find a sloping ramp towards another door which leads outside. You may find more abominations in your way._"

He followed the exit signs and ended up at the exit door. Opening it he ran out…and found himself staring at the barrel of a rifle. The rifle lowered, and he saw a brown haired woman who was about as tall as him with a couple of blood splashes over her uniform. He guessed that she was fighting the beasts as well.

_"Oh, it's another one,_" she commented.

"_Who are you? And what do you mean another one?_" he questioned.

"_I'm Alexandra, that's Alex to you. And when I meant another one, I meant that I ran into a couple of guys. None of them survived, so I guess you're either a very good fighter or you're just very lucky. Now my question to you is, who are you_?"

He replied, "_I don't know my name, I don't even know where I come from._"

Alex said, "_That's odd, all the other guys knew who they were._"

The doors to the outside opened then, and a squad of German soldiers entered with rifles. "_Are you two the only survivors?_" one of them asked.

"_Looks like it," _replied Alex matter-of-factly.

"_Then will you two please follow us,_" replied the soldier. They followed the German soldiers outside to a group of tents with lost of people working. The soldiers stopped at the largest of the tents, and the leader of them went inside. After about 10 seconds, he poked his head out, "_You may come in._"

**There you go. That's it. No more new chapters after this. Goodbye. You'll never find out what happens next. Go ahead and click out. You really don't believe this is the end do you? All right, I was lying. There will be a gazillion more chapters after this. You believe me right? All well, please add this to your favorites, review, and tell all your Leviathan fans to read this and whatever else you can do to get more out. New chapters coming soon. WellBattle6 out.**


	8. Chapter 5: Wheels Part 1

**So I'm just sitting here and thinking. Why not? So here's another chapter for all of you, because I have too much time on my hands.**

**Chapter 5: Wheels Part 1**

4 and ½ weeks earlier:

"So I need a mechanic who knows both German and Japanese so he can translate for us when we go out on our mission," said Lieutenant William to the general.

"Don't worry Lieutenant. We've already found that kind of guy. In fact, he's waiting in my tent," replied the general.

"Who sir?" asked he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. In fact, according to your files, you've worked with him for sometime."

William tried to think of a mechanic that he worked with who could speak both German and Japanese fluently. He came up with…no one.

They approached the tent and out of it walked a man with the most familiar face he knew.

"Franz! He cried out as he gave his best friend a man hug. "I didn't know you spook Jap!"

Franz was wearing mechanic's uniform with oil stains on it, carrying a wrench, and had dark brown hair and green eyes. "I picked it up while working in the Pacific during the time you were gone for how long was it…six months?" Franz said with nearly perfect English.

"Seven and a half actually. Though I never thought you had it in you to learn anything other than English and German," he replied with lightheartedness brought on by seeing his best friend since preschool. "It looks like you found yourself a pool of oil."

"I was working on our blasted ride," Franz bitterly announced as they started walking to a group of vehicles parked at the base. They walked up to a Sherman tank. All of the tanks here head steam engines that ran on kerosene and all the other stuff. The Imperium is the only faction to actually use vehicles with wheels. "This Sherman's oil tank has a leak in it. Told the commander that they should replace it and fix it up with one of those new gasoline running engines, but he said that the army was keeping a tight budget on everything now a days. I thought we were supposed to have the best army in the world?"

William chuckled and replied matter-of-factly, "We do. It's just that we don't have the best economy yet. We've only had this piece of land for about 3 months now. If it already started generating a lot of revenue from the German citizens here, I would be shocked."

Franz smiled. "Oh well, "I at least have a roll of duct tape that should seal it until they get a replacement. I would love to have been riding in one of those elite Tiger tanks. Those things feel like a beast. Anyways, the leak should be plugged by the time you assemble your team back here. Oh, I almost forgot to mention. One of your squad mates will have to ride in one of those new Sentinels."

William's chuckle froze on his face. "You mean that there's not enough room on the tank, so one of us has to ride on a two legged light walker equipped with a grenade launcher and MG 42 that's prone to explode as soon as a single bullet punctures the engine underneath the seats."

Now it was Franz's turn to chuckle. "I don't know where you get your rumors Will, but I'm pretty sure it's safer than that. Especially with a crazed 30 year old veteran at driving walkers."

William replied, "Okay, Rookie is definitely being the one to ride that."

"So you're now picking on the newest team members."

"No, Rookie's the only one to be able to stomach the ride in walkers. By the way, have you gotten a girl friend yet after all this time?"

"Ummmm…"

"Its okay if you're still a virgin with no girlfriend yet Franz. After all, I took me sixteen years." William walked away with a grin on his face as he saw Franz face-palming himself. It was totally worth it.


End file.
